BLIND
by gyuwon9796
Summary: "sepertinya aku mengenal seragam mu wonwoo,apakah kau bersekolah di pledis school?" "aku mencintaimu hyung,tak bisa kah kau bersamaku dan melupakan dia?" "sudah cukup kau melukai dia,biarkan aku yg mengobati luka itu" "jauhi wonwoo atau akan kuhabisi kau"
1. Chapter 1

Blind

Cast : Scoup x wonwoo | mingyu x wonwoo |others seventeen member

Rate : T

Warning : typo ,ooc , Boy x Boy

.

.

.

.

"teeet teeet teeet" bel pulang sekolah berbunyi membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi di Pledis school berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka,tak terkecuali jeon wonwoo .murid tingkat 2 pledis school itu tampak tersenyum riang,senyum yang sedari tadi pagi tak pernah luntur dari wajah emonya itu "hahhh akhirnya aku bisa menemui seungchol hyung juga" ucap monolog wonwoo

. wonwoo pov end

Author pov

Namja bermuka emo tetapi memiliki senyum yg manis itu sedang berjalan kesebuah kedai roti yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolahnya _"kira-kira aku belikan yg mana ya,apa roti kesukaan seungchol hyung saja"_ ucap wonwoo ,akhirnya dia membeli beberapa roti dengan isian selai strawberry,roti kesukaan pacarnya,seungchol atau kalian bisa memanggilnya scoups adalah pacar wonwoo sejak lebih dari 3 bulan lalu,mata wonwoo tampak berbinar senang keluar dari kedai roti tersebut dengan membawa tentengan beberapa roti kesukaan pacarnya itu.

.

.

Kini wonwoo sedang berjalan disebuah jalan yang tidak terlalu besar tapi menjadi jalan yang sangat ia hafal,ya jalan itu adalah jalan menuju apartemen kekasihnya,seungchol _."aku harap seungchol hyung senang dengan kejutan ku dan akan menghabiskan roti-roti kesukaannya ini"_ ucap wonwoo dalam hati,dengan sedikit tergesa akhirnya wonwoo sampai didepan pintu bernomor 153,pintu apartemen kekasihnya,langsung saja wonwoo menekan beberapa digit nomor password apartemen seungchol yg ia ingat betul itu,sungchol memang pernah memberi tahu wonwoo password apartemennya

Pintu apartemen milik seungchol pun terbuka,wonwoo mengedarkan matanya kepenjuru ruangan tersebut,mencari keberadaan kekasihnya _"mungkin seungchol hyung sedang istirahat,aku kekamarnya aja deh"_ ucap wonwoo mantap ,kemudian tanpa ragu wonwoo membuka pintu kamar sungchol,dan betapa terkejudnya wonwoo kekasih yang sangat ia cintainya itu sedang bergerumul dengan orang lain. _BRAAAAKKKK_ tangan wonwoo lemas,ia menjatuhkan kantung roti yg dibawanya tadi,orang yg sedang bergerumul diatas kasur pun menengok kearah wonwoo.

 _"wonwoo"_ ucap nya dengan wajah sedikit memucat kaget _"maaf hyung aku mengganggu acara bersenang-senang mu,aku pergi saja"_ ucap wonwoo rilih, _"wonwoo tunggu hyung bisa jelaskan""tak perlu ada yang hyung jelaskan"_ air mata Nampak mulai tertampung dipelupuk mata wonwoo _"wonwoo tapi…" "aku kira hyung sayang padaku,aku kira kau sedang menungguku,apa kau lupa tanggal berapa sekarang?" "wonwoo" "sudahlah hyung,aku cape aku mau pulang saja"_ wonwoo berbalik badan bersiap menggalkan ruangan yg menjadi saksi bisu penghianatan kekasihnya _"wonwoo tunggu" "tunggu apa? Tunggu sampai kau selesai dengan acara bersenang senang mu?"_ ,pria yg menjadi teman pengrumulan seungchol pun ikut angkat bicara _" siapa si dia chagi?"_ ucap pria berambut panjang tersebut "ah tidak,lanjutkan tidur mu chagi" ,terohok batin wonwoo mendengarnya hatinya hancur berkeping" air mata sudah tidak dapat dia tamping lagi,wonwoo tersenyum lirih _"kau pilih aku atau dia hyung?"_ seungchol yg mendengar pertanyaan itu pun berbalik kearah suara tersebut berasal _"apa yg kau katakana wonwoo,jangan membuat pilihan seperti itu" "kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu,apa aku bagimu hyung?"_ ucap wonwoo rilih _"wonwoo jangan begitu"_ tanpa memperdulikan apa yang akan sungchol katakana selanjutnya wonwoo langsung menuju pintu apartemen seungchol,ia pulang tanpa berpamitan dengan kekasihnya ah atau mantan kekasihnya itu.

sesampainya ia diluar gedung apartemen nya itu dia menoleh _" haa kau bahkan tidak mengejar ku sama sekali hyung"_ ucap wonwoo,wonwoo berjalan menjauhi apartemen itu dengan menunduk,tidak mau orang lain melihat bekas air mata yang masih berada di pelupuk matanya dan tanpa sadar wonwoo menabrak seseorang didepannya _brrruukkk_ " _aw eomma appo_ " keluh wonwoo sambil memegangi lengannya yg lecet tergores trotoar itu " _apa kau baik-baik saja?_ " Tanya pria yg ditabrak wonwoo tadi " _apanya yg baik-baik saja,kau tidak lihat lengan ku berdarah_ " bentak wonwoo tanpa menoleh keasal suara " _salah kau yg menabrak ku,berjalan sambil menunduk,apa matamu sudah pindah ke kening?_ " balas pria tersebut ,wonwoo yg merasa kesalpun menoleh keasal suara ,betapa terkejutnya wonwoo melihat pria lawan bicaranya tersebut,pria itu sangat tinggi melebihi tinggi wonwoo yg sudah termaksud tiang dikelasnya,wajah tampan pria itu,kulit tan yang sangat seksi,senyum manisnya dan ah jangan lupakan gigi taring yg sangat lucu menurut wonwoo,saking kagumnya wonwoo pada lawan bicara didepannya ia tak sadar kalau lelaki itu sedang menatap kearahnya " _hei_ " ucap lelaki itu menyadarkan wonwoo dari lamunannya " _ah ya?_ " balas wonwoo sambil mengerjap kan matanya,dan itu sangat terlihat lucu " _kenapa kau melihati ku seperti itu? Aku jadi takut akan dikuliti hidup-hidup_ " canda pria tersebut " _tidak,siapa yg memperhatikan mu_ " ucap wonwoo sambil memindahkan pandangannya dari pria tersebut " _hahahah aku hanya bercanda tau,oh ya kenalkan aku kim mingyu,namamu?_ " " _wonwoo,jeon wonwoo_ " " _ah ya,apakah lukamu masih sakit wonwoo?,biar aku bantu kebetulan aku habis dari apotik tadi dan aku membeli obat luka" "tidak terimakasih"_ ucap wonwoo dengan sok dingin,menutupin kegugupannya,wonwoo pun mencoba berdiri dan naas ,ia terjatuh lagi ,kakinya benar" masih terasa sangat perih,dengan sigap mingyu pun memegangi tubuh wonwoo,agar wonwoo tidak jatuh " _sudah jangan pura pura kuat wonwoo,biar aku membantu mu" "yay a baik lah,tolong bantu aku mingyu-sshi" "tidak perlu seformal itu,panggil saja aku mingyu""baiklah mingyu"_

.

.

.

" _jjang,sudah selesai ,luka dikakimu sudah kuberi plaster""gumawo mingyu" "yaya tenang saja ,tak perlu sungkan"_ ucap mingyu dengan senyum manisnya,sedetik kemudia mingyu memperhatikan seragam yg wonwoo gunakan ,wonwoo yg sadar sedang diperhatikan pun angkat bicara " _apa?" "sepertinya aku mengenal seragam mu wonwoo,apakah kau bersekolah di pledis school?_ " ucap mingyu"y _a,aku murid tingkat dua di pledis school" "ah tepat,berarti kau kaka kelas ku wonwoo,ah maksud ku wonwoo hyung"_ wonwoo Nampak kaget " _benarkah? Tapi sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu"_ balas wonwoo " _benarkah? Padahal aku siswa yg cukup aktif dan punya banyak penggemar disekolah"_ sahut mingyu sembari tersenyum menunjukan gigi tarinya itu,sedikit terdengan terlalu percaya diri memang,tapi itu lah mingyu,siswi tingkat satu pledis school yg mempunya banyak penggemar,orang yg sangat aktif dibidang apapun terutama olahraga" _ck kau terlalu percaya diri mingyu"_ jawab wonwoo sambil membuang arah pandangnya " _haha aku hanya bergurau hyung,ohya ini sudah sore lebih baik kita pulang,mau ku antar hyung?" "tidak terimakasih"_ balas wonwoo yg sangat bertolak belakang dengan hatinya,sebenarnya wonwoo sangat ingin diantar oleh adik kelas tampannya ini " _tapi aku tidak menerima penolakan hyung"_ ucap mingyu yg langsung menggendong wonwoo di punggungnya,mingyu tersenyum tulus tidak memperdulikan sumpah serapah yg diucapkan wonwoo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

next chapt? mohon review nya^^,berhubung aku masih baru ,aku butuh banyak review dan masukan heheh^^,jadi mohon tinggalkan review nya ya:D


	2. Chapter 2

Blind

Cast : Scoup x wonwoo | mingyu x wonwoo |others seventeen member

Rate : T

Warning : typo ,ooc , Boy x Boy

.

.

.

.

.

Author pov

Namja berkulit putih yang sedari tadi sedang duduk diranjang king size itu Nampak senyum malu-malu,senyum yang sejak ia pulang sekolah tadi tak pernah luntur , ia mengelus pelan luka yang ada di kakinya ,meringis lalu itu Nampak merenung sebentar mengikat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya pada sore hari tadi .

Author pov end.

.

Wonwoo pov

"sungguh bodoh sekali aku,aku harusnya bersedih sekarang karna namja chingu ku kepergok oleh mata ku sendiri sedang bermesraan bahkan …ahh aku sangat membencimu,seungchol hyung."

Ucap wonwoo seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia memutar ulang kembali adegan itu ,mengingat adegan mulai dari apartemen yang dikutuknya sebagai neraka itu,yang membuat hatinya sakit ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi diapartemen kekasihnya,seungchol.

Sedetik kemudian wajah masamnya berubah menjadi sangat manis ,pipinya merona dan senyum yang mengembang bahkan mungkin jika ia sedang berada dikeramaian akan banyak orang yang terpesona melihatnya.

"ahh aku bodoh sekali,apa yang sedang kau fikirkan jeon wonwoo,dia hanyalah adik kelas mu" ucapnya,menghamburkan ingatannya pada adegan sebelum ia sampai kerumah sederhananya menjatuhkan badan kurusnya kekasur emuk itu lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang sedari tadi dipeluknya."sadarlah jeon wonwoo" batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang tidak terlalu cerah tak melunturkan semangat siswa siswi untuk menuntut ilmu disekolahnya,tak terkecuali wonwoo,jeon wonwoo. Murid tingkat dua pledis school itu tengah berduduk manis ditempatnya,menatap kearah luar jendela yang kebetulan berada di samping tempatnya

"good morning emo wonwoo" ucap seseorang yang baru sampai dikelasnya,pria bermata sipit,kwon hoshi atau kau dapat memanggilnya hoshi,ketua grup dance tingkat dua disekolahnya.

"morning hoshi,bisa tidak memanggilku hanya wonwoo,tanpa embel-embel emo?" Tanya wonwoo ketus seraya menatap hoshi tajam

"santai wonwoo,kau galak sekali,kau harusnya senang kau mempunya panggilan kesayangan dariku" ucap hoshi sembari tersenyum lebar,membuat mata sipit nya menjadi kian menyipit.

"yak bodoh,aku tak perlu panggilan sayang darimu" balas wonwoo sambil memutar bola matanya malas

"hahah sorry wonwoo,ku tau kau memang namja imut yang galak,tapi tingkat kegalakan mu sepertinya sedang naik,apa yang terjadi? Mau menceritakannya pada ku?" ucap hoshi sambil menyikut lengan kiri wonwoo dengan lengan kanannya

"jangan panggil aku imut,aku ini ganteng tau" protes wonwoo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah hoshi lagi

" ya ya terserah saja,nah sekarang ayo ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" ucap hoshi sambil membalas tatapan wonwoo

"hmm kemarin aku kerumah seungchol hyung,membawa roti kesukaannya"

"lalu? Apa dia menolak roti itu? Wah tumben sekali biasanya dia tak akan menolak roti favorit nya itu?" balas hoshi tanpa menyadari raut wajah wonwoo yang mulai berubah

Wonwoo melipat tangannya dimeja ,kemudian menyembunyikan wajanya diantara tangan nya itu. "tidak,aku…"

"tidak? Kau? Maksudnya?" Tanya hoshi,tatapannya tak berpindah dari namja yang bersetatus sahabatnya tersebut

"aku melihat seungchol hyung berselingkuh,dia bersama namja lain di ranjangnya,dia…dia.."ucap wonwoo sambil menatap balik hoshi yang kini menunjukan wajah terkejutannya,tak terasa tetes demi tetes air matanya jatuh.

"wonwoo-ya,gwenchana ,kau pasti bisa menemukan orang lain diluar sana yang lebih baik dari laki-laki brengsek itu" ucap hoshi seraya menenangkan sahabatnya,mengelus punggung wonwoo pelan.

"kau tau hoshi,aku sangat-sangat tidak suka dengan yang namanya penghianatan,aku membenci seungchol hyung,tapi kenapa hoshi-ya aku susah sekali melupakannya" ucap wonwoo sembari mengusap wajahnya pelan,menghapus jejak-jejak air mata nya.

"kau pasti bisa,aku yakin kau bisa,wonwoo dengarkan awal kita masuk disekolah ini sudah banyak orang yang menaruh perhatian kepadamu,jadi aku yakin kau dapat melupakannya sesegera mungkin" oceh hoshi yang dihadiahi anggukan lemah dari wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa jam pelajar yang memuakan bagi mingyu sudah selesai,ya jam pelajar matematika yang diajarkan oleh raina-saem pelajaran yang ia sangat tak pernah bisa fokus benar-benar belajar jika sudah berhubungan dengan matematika,ia akan tidur,melamunkan seseorang,memainkan ponselnya,menggambar atau hanya memperhatikan kecantikan guru yang mengajarnya anehnya saat ada ujian ,mingyu lah yang mendapat peringkat satu,mebuatnya merasa itu adalah keajaiban.

.

Author pov

Dikoridor sekolah Nampak seorang namja tinggi yang satu tahun belakangan ini digilai banyak yeoja maupun uke disekolahnya,layaknya seorang artis dan itu adalah nyata,ya dia kim mingyu,namja dengan tinggi sedikit tidak wajar yang memiliki kulit tan dengan senyum manis yang akan menunjukan taring-taring tak tajam miliknya,bagaimana tidak orang-orang itu akan terpesona dengan seorang kim mingyu,terlebih sifat mingyu yang sangat ramah dan sopan,dan tambahan saja,dia adalah anggota osis juga ketua tim basket,manusia dengan sejuta keterampilan menurut penggemarnya.

"mingyu yaa~ ini untuk mu" ucap seorang yeoja yang membuat langkah mingyu terhenti dan kemudian menoleh menatap wajah dan kotak berwarna merah yang dibawa yeoja itu bergantian.

"ah gumawo lizzy noona" ucap mingyu seraya mengambil kotak yang sudah sedari tadi disodorkan yeoja itu,ya mingyu memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel sunbae,ia tak takut karna yeoja yang sudah hamper tiga bulan ini menaruh hati padanya lah yang memintanya untuk tidak menggunakan embel-embel sunbae

"ne mingyu-yaa,aku harap kau suka dan akan menyantap coklat itu hingga habis" ucapnya sembari tersenyum malu ,lalu meninggalkan membalas dengan senyumnya.

" _coklat?_ Ucap mingyu dalam hatinya,kemudian teringat oleh seseorang yang iya tahu sangat menyukai coklat,dengan langkah yang sedikit di besarkan meskipun tanpa dibesar kan memang sudah besar mingyu berjalan,agak sedkit tergesa.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo kini sedang berada di bangku dekat kantin,hanya memandang kearah selatan kantin yang memang mempunyai pemandangan cukup indah,dia ingin melupakan hal yang membuat harinya itu kusut,dan tiba-tiba saja…

 _TUKK_ "aww" wonwoo sedkit meringis,merasakan sesuatu benda menghantam kepalanya,tidak terlalu sakit meskipun lumayan,dan itu cukup membuatnya kaget.

"untuk mu" ucap seseorang yang memukul,ah atau lebih tepatnya menaruh suatu benda dipucuk kepalanya,wonwoo pun meraih benda itu,saat akan bertanya seseorang yang menaruh benda itu sudah berlalu,wonwoo hanya dapat menatap punggungnya menjauh,dan ia seperti ingat dengan seseorang..

"mingyu?" ucap wonwoo pelan,sangat ia membuka kotak berwarna merah itu,matanya berbinar setelah melihat apa isi kotak itu.

"wahhh coklat" ucapnya senang,semburat merah jambu tampak sedkit terlihat diwajahnya,entah berasal dari yang diterimanya adalah coklat,atau berasal dari orang yang memberi kotak itu?.

.

.

.

author pov

namja berwajah manis nan tampan namun tetap terlihat dingin itu melangkah menuju kelasnya dengan senyum terukir dibibir merah cherry dikelas iya langsung menjatuhkan diri dikursinya,membuka kotak berwarna merah itu dan akan segara mencicipi sesuatu yang ada didalam kotak itu.

"wah coklat,kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku wonwoo kau membawa coklat,apa kau mulai pelit pada sahabat mu wonwoo?" seru hoshi yang mebuat namja berwajah emo itu kaget,ia tidak tahu atau mungkin tidak sadar hoshi yang baru memasuki kelas langsung mendekati wonwoo,untung saja wonwoo tidak memiliki penyakit jantung.

"ya! hoshi! tidak bisa kah kau tidak mengkagetkan ku? dan ini..aku tidak membawanya,ada orang misterius yang memberikan coklat,kalo kau mau kau boleh memakannya,dan lagi,aku tidak pelit eoh!" celoteh wonwoo

"apa kau bilang? orang misterius? hahah dasar kau kutu buku saja memiliki fans,apalagi jika kau aktif sepertiku,aku cemburu wonwoo" canda hoshi ,kemudian mengambil satu potong coklat dan memakannya

"karna aku tampan semua orang akan terpesona oleh ketampanan ku" ucap wonwoo bangga,denga senyum yang dibuat sekeren mungkin

"ya ya aku tak akan menyela apa yang kau katakan,kalau tidak pasti kau akan memakan ku" canda hoshi sambil memasang muka horror

"tidak akan,kau pahit dan jarang mandi hoshi,aku pasti akan kejang-kejang jika memakan mu" balas wonwoo sambil menjulurkan lidah

"ya! " protes hoshi,sedetik kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"oh ya wonwoo,saengil chukkae,aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengatakannya padamu,padahal aku sangat ingin mengerjaimu" ucap hoshi mengejek kemudian tersenyum

"gumawo hoshi ya,aku saja lupa bahwa hari ini aku ulang tahun,kau memang sahabat terbaiku,kau tidak akan tahan lama-lama tidak mengucap kan hal penting pada sahabat tampan mu ini" ucap wonwoo senang sembari tersenyum lebar'

"ah sayang sekali wonwoo,aku mengucapkan tidak gratis kau harus mentraktirku nanti malam" ledek hoshi

"akan ku traktir angin,sahabat macam apa kau,tidak tulus sekali"ucap wonwoo ketus sambil melipat wajahnya

"aku bercanda wonwoo,tapi bisa kah kau mentraktir ku beneran? aku sangat ingin makan kue beras pedas" ucap hoshi dengan wajah dibuat memelas

"ckck,dasar kau,baiklah nanti akan ku kabar,aku akan mentralktirmu kue beras pedas" balas wonwoo

"ah sahabat ku terbaik lah" ucap hoshi sambil menyengir

"ckck" wonwoo membalas dengan decihan

.

.

.

hari sudah mulai sore dan langit sudah menunjukan akan menggelap,disekolahnya sudah tak banyak siswa ataupun siswi,wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar sekolah untuk segera menuju rumahnya dan merebahkan diri dikasur empuknya ,wonwoo baru pulang,pelajaran tambahan sungguh mengganggunya, dan bayangan tentang kasur empuknya membuat wonwoo melangkahkan kaki lebih cepat dan semangat,wonwoo berjalan menuju halte bus sendirian,dan ketika sedang semangat berjalan ia merasakan hal aneh,seperti ada yang membututinya,ya seseorang sedang mengekori wonwoo pulang.

"ah mungkin hanya kebetulan orang yang memiliki arah yang sama sepertiku" batin wonwoo,berusaha menepis fikiran buruknya

 _KRESSEK_

wonwoo terdiam,ini bukan pertama kali sebenarnya ia merasa sedang dibuntuti seseorang,ia takut tapi ia lebih memilih bersikap biasa saja,tapi hati kecilnya benar benar takut,dia takut dia akan diculik,lalu organ tubuhnya diambil dan dijual,ah membayangkan itu membuat wonwoo bergidik,dengan sesegera mungkin ia mengembalikan kesadaranya dan berjalan sedkit cepat,semakin cepat,dan sedkit berlari.

tapi itu tak cukup membuatnya tenang,orang yang membuntutinya itu melakukan hal yang sama,mempercepat gerak kakinya dan sedkit berlari demi menyusul langkah kaki wonwoo

wonwoo berhenti dari jalannya,tanpa berbalik dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "siapa kau? siapa sebenarnya kau? kau tahu,aku lelah kau buntuti" ucap wonwoo

merasa tak dapat jawaban dari sepersekian menit dia menunggu jawaban,wonwoo memberanikan diri dengan seluruh kekuatanya untuk berbalik.

"k-kau..." ucap wonwoo terbata

.

.

.

.

.

Next chapt? Mohon reviewnya ya,sangat membantu buat saya yang masih baru:D

Terimakasih untuk:Arlequeen kim,zahra9697,tfiy,ketiiiliem,guest untuk review terimakasih buat yang udah baca,sarannya aku tampung untuk perbaikan kedepannya,aku tunggu review lainnya ^^ hehe


End file.
